Onizuka Love!
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: Chapter 7: There senior year has just started...and Sakura has forgottne who Eikchi is! How will he get her to remember who he is? R&R! I need help on the italics again...
1. Chapter 1: Back In the Days

Great Student Onizuka: Elementary to High School  
  
A/N: I guess this is the only Onizuka fic on this site, huh? Well I'll do the best I can with this story. So please enjoy! By the way these are flash backs Eikichi has during his years in elementary school to high school. I don't own GTO, and I never will.......  
  
So you want to know about my life, huh? How I turned into this cool looking 22-year old guy? Why I act the way I do? Well I'll tell you, see, back in kindergarten I always had this sweety I kept my eye on. See, I was the new guy in school. And I didn't have any friend. It happened during snack time..  
  
"Don't worry Eikichi, you'll do fine in this class. You'll make plenty of friends too. (Bell rings) Okay class, it's time for snack time! Go and get your lunch bags." The teacher said as she walked away from Eikichi.  
  
"Hm." Eikichi sighed as he lay his head down on the desk.  
  
"Here!" The girl smiled as she handed him a rice ball.  
  
"Th-thank you." He started nibbling on the rice ball given to him, and as he did that he watched her slowly walk back to her table.  
  
Yeah, I worked my charm on her then. All it took was good looks! I can still remember her face as she walked towards me. Long brown, silky hair. Dark green, precious eyes, they glimmered like the stars at night. The traditional uniform all Japanese girls had to wear. She looked so, hot! But the next day was magical, she finally realized that she was nothing without me during arts and crafts..........  
  
"Here you go, Eikichi! I hope you like it." She smiled handing Eikichi a heart-shaped card.  
  
"Hm? I love it!" He said with glee on his face.  
  
"Aha! I knew you would, you're so quiet. Why don't I sit with you for a while?" She asked.  
  
"That would be great!" He smiled back at her.  
  
"Great, by the way, my name is Akira." She said sitting down next to Eikichi.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
She loved me of course, but who could blame her? The best year, was actually first grade, that's when we became best of friends.......  
  
"Good morning Eikichi! Did you finish your homework last night?" Akira asked.  
  
"Um.....well you know me. I'm always busy. I never have time at home."  
  
"That's your excuse everyday! You must be lying! What do you do every night?" She asked.  
  
"Dream about the wonderful times we've had together." He turned red.  
  
"Huh? (Turns red) Oh.....well......um, that was.......Ms. Usagi, can you help me with this math problem?"  
  
"Uh......"  
  
I blew it, I knew that I shouldn't have said anything at all. But I already knew that she felt in love with me. I mean we did see eye to eye in the 10th grade!  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Eikichi! I made this for you, I don't even know why because you always flirt with those other girls! Here." She shoved a valentines day card into his hand.  
  
"Seems that someone is a little jealous! But don't worry, I'll cheer you up. How about a hug?" He asked holding his arms out.  
  
"Uh......you're not gonna do anything stupid right?" She asked as she came closer to him.  
  
"Akira! We've been friends forever! You can trust me! Come on, PLEASE!"  
  
"Oh, all right." She hugged Eikichi, but he pulled her even closer to him.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad." Eikichi said, still hugging her and bringing his hand over to the upper part of her back.  
  
"Uh, what the heck are you doing?" She asked, turning red.  
  
"Oh! Nothing!" He smiled.  
  
"You pervert! I know what you were trying to do! And you wonder why I hate you even more!" She shouted, leaving the classroom.  
  
"She wants me." He sat back on his chair and twirled his notebook with one finger.  
  
"By the way, Eikichi. That card wasn't meant for you! It was meant for my boy friend! So hand it over!" She shouted as she took the card away from him.  
  
"Wh-what? YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? UH!"  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything!" She smiled at him and winked, leaving the classroom for good.  
  
"I'll find that guy......I can always make a coward out of chumps." He mumbled.  
  
Later that day........  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!! TENCHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Akira shouted in worry.  
  
"Some guy jumped me......he wanted to know if I was your boyfriend, and he jumped me." Tenchi explained.  
  
"URGH! E I K E C H I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akira shouted.  
  
"Did someone call my name?" Eikichi asked as he slid down the hall way.  
  
"(Slaps him across the face) What the hell is wrong with you! Do you think it makes me like you even more if you jump my boy friend? HUH? Well ya just made me hate you more! CONGRATS ON YOUR STUPIDITY!" And with that she stomped out of the school building.  
  
"What if I said I didn't mean it?" Eikichi asked as he sadly stood in the lone hallway.  
  
That's when I thought.....she couldn't be that mad at me......could she?" End of Chapter  
  
There will be more chapters, so please wait as I type up another chapter! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2: V Ball

Onizuka Love: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I've realized that not a lot of people have heard of GTO, which I only bought a manga book for it the other day. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm still typing up more chappies. Anyway, I've decided to change a few things in the story, so be aware of it. Anyways, I don't own GTO and I never will.........  
  
So, after that little outbreak, I decided to go over to her house. I still didn't know what she was upset about. Well, the only way to cheer her up would be making her laugh. So I did just that.........  
  
"Akira! Open up! It's me, the only guy that you'll ever love!" Eikichi shouted from behind the door.  
  
"(Opens the door) What do you want!?" Akira asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, come on! I don't even know what you're so angry about!"  
  
"You don't know? You beat up my boyfriend, who knows why you did it!"  
  
"That was your boyfriend? Oh, well. You were to good for him."  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you, Eikichi? You've turned into this monster! You used to be so kind, and now.....now this! You've changed so much!"  
  
"People change, Akira. Like you have, since when were you so worried about being a senior class president? You're not even a senior, you're a sophomore!"  
  
"So? I was elected, wasn't I? That's all in the past now. Besides, I'm working on being a sophomore class president."  
  
"See! That's what I'm talking about, all you want to do is be perfect! And you think I'm the only one who's changed."  
  
"Oh.......I'm sorry Eikichi, I didn't know....."  
  
"^_^ That's all right! You can repay me, by giving me a big smooch."  
  
"Oh, Eikichi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
"But, you're supposed to help me with my geometry homework!"  
  
"Oh.......that is right. Fine, sit down. I'm taking a shower, do anything stupid like peeking and I'll rip your lungs out!"  
  
"You know me, as simple as can be."  
  
"Right.....stay!"  
  
"What am I? A dog?" Eikichi thought.  
  
Akira walks into the bathroom and locks the door.  
  
"Haha! Time to do a little sneaking around." Eikichi smiled.  
  
He walked towards the end of the narrow hallway, and entered Akira's room, and started looking through her chest drawers. Just then the bathroom door opened, but he didn't hear it.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot my towel, now I'm dripping wet....well, at least I'm wearing my bath robe. Now, to my room." She started walking to her room, when she arrived she noticed that her door was opened. "I could've sworn that I closed the door....oh well, must be the wind."  
  
She opened the door to find no one in there. So she opened her closet door and took out a towel. And headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Eikichi. I'm surprised to find you still here."  
  
"And I'm surprised to see you in your bath robe." He added.  
  
"Huh? (Turns red) Oh, shut up!"  
  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to wash all of my clothes."  
  
"So, I guess you have nothing to wear?"  
  
"I do have a robe on, moron."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Urgh.......well. since you're so worried about my clothes, then let me borrow yours!"  
  
"Sure, it's no problem. But, these may be a little TOO big on you." He said as he took his white T-shirt off.  
  
"Hm...so I guess you've been working out......trying to impress me? Well, it's not working!" She said as she put his white T-shirt over her head.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not trying to impress you. These are for the senior hotties! I've been trying to test these out, and I guess they do work." He said as he walked up to her.  
  
"(Takes a step back and reaches a dead-end in the corner) Wh-what makes you think that?"  
  
"You seem to have fallen in love with my chest."  
  
"Yeah, right. Now move back, you've got me trapped here." She said as she tried to push him away from her.  
  
"You are so complicated, you love me, but you don't want to show it."  
  
"And I love guys, but I don't like you!"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"What's that in your back pocket?"  
  
"UH! NOTHING!"  
  
"(Turns red) YOU JERK! NO WONDER MY DOOR WAS OPENED! YOU WERE LOOKING THROUGH MY DRAWERS!"  
  
"It's a curse, I'm a guy how am I supposed to act?"  
  
"You know, what? Just leave, forget about the geometry. I need to work on my speech for elections tomorrow." Akira said as she pushed him out of the door.  
  
"But....." Eikichi said.  
  
Akira closes the door.  
  
"What a moron."  
  
The next day at school, I was really excited! 10 senior girls, wanted me as their boyfriend. Of course I excepted, but I don't think Akira did when she saw me coming down the steps.  
  
"WHAT? 10 GIRLFRIENDS?" She shouted.  
  
"Yep, and they're all on the volleyball squad. Aren't I lucky?" Eikichi smiled.  
  
"Hmph! Well I don't care, I said I didn't have feelings for you and I meant it. I mean, who would go out with any guy who flirts with other girls?" She said as she walked away.  
  
"Well, see ya." Eikichi said.  
  
2 hours later after gym class, was the most exciting part. When Akira challenged my girlfriends to a volley ball match. Guess what they were fighting over......me.  
  
"If you win, you can keep that idiot of yours, Eikichi. If I win, I keep him! Is that fair?" Akira asked as she threw the volleyball up in the air.  
  
"Okay, fine with us. But it's ten against one! What makes you think you'll actually win against the varsity team?" One girl asked.  
  
"Trust me, I will win. Ready? Go!" Akira smacked the ball over the net hitting three of the girls in the back.  
  
"WHOA! How did she do that?"  
  
"I don't know! She must be trying to get all of us injured! Keep your guard up girls!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Three down, seven more to kill!"  
  
Then 5 minutes into the game 5 more were down, luckily I came into the scene to save two more.  
  
"Girls? I'm back! Huh?" Eikichi said as he wondered what was going on.  
  
"Eikichi, sweety! You need to help us, Akira is beating us.......literally! Snap her out of it!" Another one of his girlfriends said.  
  
"A-kira? (Looks at her) Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He said bravely as he walked towards Akira.  
  
"12 serving 0! (Throws the ball up in the air. But Eikichi easily catches it.) E-Eikichi! What are you doin here? (Snatches the ball away from him)"  
  
"Are you trying to kill these ladies or something? What's wrong with you?" He asked as he tried to take the ball away from her.  
  
"Were just having a friendly game of V-ball that's all."  
  
"Then why are there 8 girls limping on their sides?" He asked.  
  
"SHE'S ONLY HAVING THIS V-BALL MATCH SO SHE CAN GET YOU BACK EIKICHI!" One girl shouted.  
  
"Hm?" He thought.  
  
"(Turns red) I-I never said that......listen Eikichi, if I have too take you down just to......um.....then I'll do just that. Now, 12 serving 0! (Smacks the ball into another girl) Next time, try hitting the ball!" She said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of this loser! 0 serving 12! (Smacks the ball across the net)" The girl said.  
  
"Come on, let's go Akira!" He said, trying to pull her towards the door.  
  
"NO! I'm gonna lose if I miss the ball!" Akira shouted.  
  
"(Watches the ball spiraling towards Akira) Huh? Watch out! (Pushes her over and the ball hits the ground) That was close." He said in relief.  
  
"(Starts crying) H-how could you do that? All you ever think about is yourself! I HATE YOU!" And with that, Akira ran out of the gymnasium.  
  
(Girls are heard cheering in the background)  
  
"Was she actually....crying?" Eikichi asked.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I did actually request for a GTO section, and ff.net agreed to put it up! I was glad! Anyway, it wouldn't be so bad to have a few more GTO stories on the site. I would like to read other ones......anyway, please review and the next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Elections!

Onizuka Love: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'll try to do my best with descriptions......even though I do suck at it, really badly. Anyway, I have noticed that some people have decided to write GTO fics, impressive. Actually, I'm relieved! Now, I don't have to feel like an idiot. Anyway, I'll try to read the stories you wrote, somehow. Enjoy!  
  
Hm, she was actually crying over me? What a babe! No ones ever cried for me before, especially a girl. Maybe I should've let her beat the hell out of those seniors, but I'm not that kind of guy. Anyway, when I visited Akira's house it looked like she was ready to beat me up. At least.......that's when I noticed that she was popping volley balls with her long nails. I should've left, huh?  
  
"Stupid Onizuka! All he cares about is senior girls......he wouldn't even dream of having a sophomore girl as his girlfriend. * Gasp *" Akira paused for a moment, she couldn't believe what she just said! Could she possibly be in love with Eikichi Onizuka? The one she's always thought as a pervert ever since their freshman year? She then popped another volleyball and came back to reality. Eikichi would never love her.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door, Akira quickly ran to the door and when she opened it she went back to her angry stage. She turned away at the sight of Eikichi.  
  
"Um.....I guess you're still mad at me, huh?" Eikichi asked but got no reply. He held out a white rose, opened Akira's hand and made her hold it. He closed her hand to make a fist. He then smiled. "You know, no girl has ever cried over me! I guess I'm one lucky guy huh?"  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go? (Pops another volley ball) Hm?" Akira angrily asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. Your heart." Eikichi softly said.  
  
"Hm? Uh.....Eikichi.....did you really mean that?" Akira asked.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, then yes." He answered.  
  
"(Sigh) I guess I can forgive you......so why did you come here anyway?" Akira asked.  
  
"Well, it was about that outfit you were wearing yesterday during that volleyball match."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It looked really good on you."  
  
"Oh. Is that it?"  
  
"One more thing, (looks under her skirt) what's with you girls and your white panties?" He stupidly asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! JERK! (Kicks his face into a nearby wall) GET OUT OF HERE!" Akira cried.  
  
"What? It was just a joke! Jeez!" Eikichi rubbed his forehead.  
  
Akira pushed Eikichi out the door and slammed it right in his face. (Excellent!)  
  
The next day was elections for sophomore class president! Of course, Akira, as perfect as she always is, was running. But let's see.....who else could've been running? Let's see, oh yeah! Me! Heh! Heh! Heh!  
  
"Hi, Akira!" Akira's friend, Kanako called from the enterance of the school.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hey Kanako. What's up?" Akira asked as she closed her locker.  
  
"You don't seem so surprised today! Today is the day that you run for sophomore class president." Kanako said.  
  
"Yeah, well. I'm already confident in myself, I know I'm gonna win anyway." Akira smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you hear?" Kanako asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Onizuka, is running too!" Kanako explained.  
  
"What? Eikichi?" She asked.  
  
"Eikichi? You call him that? Everyone calls him Onizuka."  
  
"Yeah, well. Eikichi is his name ya know."  
  
"You must like him a lot if you call him by his first name."  
  
"Hmph! Yeah, right!"  
  
Just then as Akira and Kanako were walking down the hall, Eikichi stopped them and put his sunglasses on.  
  
"You're not gonna cry when I beat ya right?" Eikichi smiled.  
  
"Please, what moron would actually vote for you?" Kanako remarked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's you. Kanako, don't you have to go somewhere right now?" Eikichi asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, hush up! You jerk." Kanako said.  
  
"Eikichi, why do you even bother talking to me? After what happened yesterday, you think you'd learn!" Akira shouted.  
  
"It was by accident, I swear it! Besides, I bet you wanted me to look, am I right?" He asked.  
  
"Ew! No way! Believe me, if I wanted you too take a peek I wouldn't have kicked you in the face! Besides, what sick minded woman would want that to happen?" Akira asked.  
  
"Whatever, see you later. Or shall I say, next period when I whip your ass in the election! Ahahaha!" Eikichi laughed as he walked down the hall.  
  
"What a jerk, how can you even put up with him?" Kanako asked as she made a disgusted look at Eikichi.  
  
"Please, I know him very well. I can live with him, besides he is fun to play around with. ^_^" Akira smiled.  
  
"(Bell rings) Well, I guess you have to go to the gymnasium. You better have a good speech! Or else I'll end up voting for Onizuka! Hahahaha!" Kanako laughed as she walked down the hallway.  
  
"As if, Eikichi will never beat me."  
  
Ahahaha! My speech was probably the best! The sophomore girls were cheering for me all the way! It would've been even better if they had each written a letter each on their stomachs spelling Eikichi! Hahahaha! Oh yeah, Akira. She did okay I guess.....  
  
"I hope I win tomorrow....what do you think Kanako?" Akira asked walking down the hallway with her best friend.  
  
"Oh, come on! You did great, you always do great! Don't sweat, if Onizuka loses then I'll laugh in his face while he cries. He's a real jerk ya know, I doubt anyone will vote for him." Kanako said.  
  
"I guess you're right, but Eikichi has gotten so popular over the past few months. Maybe (gulp) even more popular than me!" Akira shivered at the thought.  
  
"Hm....maybe, we should plan something tonight, huh? If you're going to win, then you have to make sure you do. We'll sneak in tonight and check the ballets, if Eikichi has any "yes" votes then we'll put them in you're box! That way you'll win for sure!" Kanako said.  
  
"You're very sneaky! I like that plan, but if anyone catches us, then you're taking the blame!: Akira smiled.  
  
"That's fine with me!"  
  
They both started laughing as they walked down the hallway.  
  
End of chapter  
  
I hope that was long enough. If it's not then I'll try making it longer. So anyway, Akira and Kanako are planning to sneak into the school during the night........Bwahahahahaha! Let's see how it turns out in the next chapter! Anyway please review, the next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: Vote for Love

Onizuka Love: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Oh, I like! I like very much! Thanks for all the reviews people, and thanks for letting them all be positive. Now, to give you chapter 4! Tell me if I did good by the way!  
  
You, know...I really did think that Akira had a chance of winning! But...then again, she always was a perfect gal. What I'm trying to say is that I can't let her win...I mean, she beats me at everything. But I knew that cheating wasn't the answer, and if Akira did catch me cheating she'd never forgive me.  
  
"Eikichi, are you still going to martial arts class with me?" Akira asked while walking down the hall of the school with Eikichi.  
  
"Why should I? I'd beat you up anyway!" He remarked.  
  
"Beat me up? You've got to be kidding me! Every time we're picked as partners, I always end up winning matches. I guess that's why you don't wanna go."  
  
"What? No way! If you think you're so strong then we'll fight right now!"  
  
"Hm? This is ridiculous, I'm not gonna fight in school, I have a reputation to keep. Besides, I'd kill your ass anyway." She remarked and laughed at the same time.  
  
Eikichi clenched his fist and punched the wall behind Akira, making a big hole in the wall.  
  
"Heh! Try that." He smiled.  
  
"All right then..." Akira said nervously.  
  
She then grasped on to his wrist with both hands and threw him over her shoulder, making him fly right into a group of lockers. Eikichi then got up and smirked.  
  
"Hm, you've been training huh?" He asked.  
  
"No duh, we've only been in the same martial arts class for a year." She explained.  
  
"I'll show you!" Eikichi said as he quickly ran up behind her, this time squeezing her as tight as he could. He picked her up and threw her behind his back.  
  
But before Akira could hit any lockers, she used her feet to bounce off the top of a locker and landed on the ground. She started gasping for air.  
  
"HEY YOU MORONIC WEASEL! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" She shouted.  
  
"Oops! Sorry bout' that!" He started laughing aloud.  
  
"Well, that's enough...I wanna go home and ret up for tonight." She said as she picked her books up from the ground.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Huh? What are you doing tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...you know me, dates! Dates! Dates! The ladies just can't get their hands off me! Hehe!" Eikichi laughed.  
  
"Ahe-he-heh-heh-oof!" Akira fell down anime style.  
  
"-_-; That was harsh..." Eikichi mumbled.  
  
"Well, see ya." Akira said as she walked out the door of the school.  
  
Later that night...  
  
All right, just because I'm wearing an all black outfit doesn't mean I'm gonna sneak into the school and do anything like take all the yes votes out of Akira's box and put them in my box. OKAY! So, I was nervous, but you've gotta hear me out, Akira likes to rub things in my face, like if she beat me at something she'd always get in my face about her being the best. It gets me so pissed off! So I had to do something about it, so I can actually rub it in her face! Hehehe!  
  
At Akira's house...  
  
"Kanako, I'm finished putting on this black get up...it's too tight though, are you sure we shouldn't wear something a little comfortable?" Akira asked from her bedside as she put her black boots up.  
  
"It's a camouflage! It's supposed to be tight! And besides, black is the best color in the world, cause it goes with everything! And not only that but, it'll match up with the night sky so no one will see us." Kanako explained as she put her black boots on.  
  
"Oh...I feel so guilty."  
  
"Why? We haven't done anything yet! Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for Onizuka!" Kanako started shaking Akira.  
  
"I guess I do actually feel sorry for Eikichi...I mean, we've been friends...no, not friends...acquaintances...no...well, I've known him for a long time. Why should I cheat him now?" Akira's face turned into a melancholy one.  
  
"I'm sorry for saying this but, wasn't he the one that looked up your skirt the other day?" Kanako reminded her.  
  
"Waahh! H-how did you know that?" Akira's eye's widened.  
  
"That is a something you will never know!" Kanako said slyly.  
  
"Humph! Okay then, I'll get it over with! Damn you, Kanako!" Akira murmured.  
  
"Okay then!" She smiled.  
  
At Eikichi's place...  
  
"HAH! I'M LOOKIN' GOOD TONIGHT!" He shouted as he started making a million different poses. "Now, to get to the school."  
  
Once I arrived at the building, I decided to jump over the fence. Of course it took me a few minutes just to get over because of my bad climbing skills! But then I had a feeling...that someone was behind me in all of this, literally! What made me think this? Well once I entered the BETA room, where the votes were held, I heard two people talking...  
  
"What if the janitor catches us?" Kanako asked with nervousness.  
  
"HEY! You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place!" Akira whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well...I don't want to get caught."  
  
"Aw, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!" Akira said as she tried opening the BETA room.  
  
"What? Is the door locked?" Kanako asked.  
  
"DUH! It's like someone's on the...other...side...(gulp)..." Akira let go of the door knob.  
  
On the other side of the door...  
  
"Damn! Someone's trying to get in! I have to finish this up." Eikichi started looking through the drawers that were around the room.  
  
But the door slightly opened, when he heard that noise he ran into the nearest closet. Then in came Kanako and Akira, tip toeing towards the drawers and looking through them, one by one.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"(Taps Akira's shoulder) Hey!" Kanako said.  
  
"EEK! Huh? Oh, it's just you Kanako...what do you want?" Akira asked as she continued searching through the cabinets.  
  
"I think someone's here! GEEEE!!" She said aloud.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Akira asked as she noticed a large shadow appear.  
  
"CAUSE THERE ARE RIGHT BEHIND US!!!!!!!!" Kanako shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They shouted in unison.  
  
"Hm? Wh-who are you people? Burglars?" Eikichi asked as he made a fighting stance.  
  
"N-n-no! Who are you?" Akira asked nervously.  
  
"Who am I? I'm..." He stopped.  
  
Yeah, just when I was gonna beat the crap outta these two I heard someone coming. Footsteps almost...you think it was the janitor? I believe that they live in the schools, yep! So anyway, I did what any guy would do when sneaking into school at night, I ran for my dear life.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Eikichi jumped through the window, and slid down a hill that was underneath him.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone in there?" The janitor asked as he tried to open the door.  
  
"We better get outta here! Quickly, go through the hole in the window!" Akira ordered.  
  
The two of them jumped through the window and slid down the hill. While at the bottom of it...  
  
"HAHAHAHA! I MADE IT OUT ALIVE!" He put his arms up and accidentally made Akira hit the ground by hitting her leg, she landed on her head while her feet were up in the air, right in front of Eikichi.  
  
"Hm? It's you again!" Eikichi said as he took off the Akira's mask. His eyes widened. "A-Akira? Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you said you were at martial arts class?"  
  
"And I thought you said you were on a date?" Akira made an angry look on her face.  
  
"Uh...well...what were you doing here anyway?" He asked nervously.  
  
"None of your business!" Akira shouted.  
  
"Hm, let's just forget that this ever happened."  
  
"Right..." Akira agreed.  
  
"By the way, nice outfit." He said calmly.  
  
"YOU MORON! BEQUIET!" She shouted.  
  
"Hey, wasn't someone with you?" Eikichi asked.  
  
"Oh gosh! Kanako, she didn't make it out! She must have gotten in trouble...well, we better get going." Akira said as she stood up and held Eikichi's hand.  
  
"Uh, aren't you going to get her?"  
  
"I told her that if she gets caught then she's taking the blame."  
  
"Some friend you are."  
  
"Hey! I'm a very nice person, and true to my word!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"If you don't believe me then...I-I'll give you a kiss!"  
  
"Please, you can't do that. You're always scared."  
  
"URGH! Watch this! (gives him a kiss on the cheek) There!" She said quickly as she blushed.  
  
"Um...I didn't see anything. You might wanna do that again."  
  
"AH, SHADDUP!" She shouted again.  
  
My first kiss, and to think it would be my last...  
  
End of chapter  
  
Sorry if this thing sounds screwed, but I had a little writers block...it went on and off, so it was pretty confusing. Next chappie will be up, and better! Ciao! 


	5. Chapter 5: Perverted Idiots

Chapter 5: Ryuuji Comes to Town 

A/N: Thanks to Omega X for the Italics thing, I will try my best with it. Okay, I have nothing more to say so, I don't own GTO and I never will…

_So anways, after that beautiful moment, Akira and me hit the sack. The next day at school, Akira and Kanako decided not to be friends with each other, of course I was happy and all, but I kinda felt sorry for Akira…why? Well because of the unexpected visit that night…_

* Ding Dong *

Eikichi opened the door to reveal Akira who was in a melancholy state, she had tears in her eyes.

"Uh…Akira, what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" He asked.

"Eikichi, can I stay over your place until things get better at my place?" Akira asked wiping a tear off her eye.

"Um…hold on just a sec." He closed the door and smiled. "Score! A beautiful babe at my house and to top it all off she wants to stay over my place for the night! I thank everyone who made this possible! (Tears start coming down his eyes like a waterfall, then he opens the door.) Of course you can stay over if it's making you that sad…you know, the situation at home." 

"Oh, thank you Eikichi!" She smiled as she hugged him.

"(Turns red) D-don't mention it…" He smiled.

10 minutes later…

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, it's all I can offer you right now." He said as he put a blanket over the couch.

"Hm…"

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch. Where's your room? I'll sleep there." She said as she looked around the house.

Could this really be true? That's what I thought; she actually wanted to sleep with me! Eikichi Onizuka, Age 16! HAHAHAHA! She finally admits her love for me!

"Um…yeah…sure." Eikichi turned red again.

"You're too nice, to think that you were just a perverted loser who was after a gorgeous girls figure. So where's your room?" Akira asked with a smile on her face.

"Down the hall to your left. By the way, since you felt that way about me, I ain't letting' you sleep in my room. The couch is where you're sleeping!" Eikichi shouted as he put his leather jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked as she watched Eikichi open the front door.

"I'm just going to by some…um…magazines and books. I'll be back. By the way, don't go in my room it's a mess. * Besides, I don't want you to see those porn magazines in there *" And with that Eikichi closed the door behind, walking to the book store.

"Feh! Like I'm actually going to listen to him." Akira smirked as she walked into his room.

An hour later…

"Hey! I'm back, Akira!" Eikichi called, as he locked the door behind him. "Hm…Akira?" He opened the door to his room to find her sitting on his bed with a big, long white shirt on, sitting on his bed watching TV while eating chips, with no pants on. "AKIRA?"

"^_^ Oh, hi Eikichi! I cleaned your room up for you!" Akira smiled.

"I told you not to go in my room! By the way…did you see anything…bad? Cause I swear, I'm not a pervert! A friend of mine left those magazines here!" Eikichi cried as he knelt down on the floor in front of the TV.

"Yeah, I saw them! And don't worry I won't hurt you. Well, time to go to bed." Akira turned the TV off and sat down on the bed.

"Wait a minute! I told you that you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Eikichi shouted.

"Pwease! I wanna sweep on you bed! It's so much comfortable, and it would make me happy." Akira said as she ran her finger down his chest.

"O-okay, (gulp) you can s-sleep here…" Eikichi said as he turned red.

"^_^ Thank you!" She said happily.

"Heh! Heh! Yeah…" Eikichi smiled back as he left the room.

"G'night!" Akira said as she lay on the bed.

"Same to ya" Eikichi said lastly.

3 hours later…

"URGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Eikichi shouted from the living room couch.

_As much as I love Akira's sweet body, she was getting on my nerves! Singing from 9:30 all the way to midnight! What the hell? Well anyway, I couldn't sleep that night so I went out for a midnight stroll…alone…by myself…sigh…_

At the bike shop…

Eikichi stopped near a motorcycle shop and stared at the red motorcycle sitting there, once he got his eyes on it he fell deeply in love. He then thought about Akira and how she would be so impressed with him if he got a hot red motorcycle. Then all hope was lost when he looked at the price tag, three 0's attached to the two. He knew that he couldn't afford that, he turned away and started walking down the lone sidewalk. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a guy right behind him smiling.

"Girl problems?" He asked.

"Uh…how'd you know?"

"Been there, done that. So what's your name?"

"Eikichi, Eikichi Onizuka, 16 years old, and having problems." He smiled as he shook his hand. "And who are you?"

"Ryuuji, just call me that for now. So you must go to a high school, huh?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Eikichi asked.

The two started walking down the sidewalk together.

"Well I just transferred into the one a few blocks from here." He explained.

"That's where I go! I guess we'll be tight then, huh?" Eikichi smirked.

"Guess so. So what's happening with the girls?" 

"The one I'm having problems with?"

"Yeah, what's goin on?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well, she cam over my house crying…she asked me if I could stay over my place until everything is good at her place. So I said sure, shy not. So then, I tell her to sleep on the couch and she seduces me into letting me let her sleep on my bed…and it worked. So then, a couple of hours later she starts singing, she drove me nuts and I couldn't sleep, so here I am. I just can't control her…what do you think?" Eikichi said.

"You can't let her do whatever she wants in your home! You've got to tell her that you're the boss and that you set the rules! Got it?" Ryuuji explained.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess you're right! But…she always has this affect on me that makes me go gaga over her. She's so sexy! And cute, I can't even yell at her. When I saw those tears coming down her eyes, she seemed so adorable! If you could just have seen that look you would've said  "aw! She looks so cute!"" Eikichi explained.

"Well, treat her a different way…if it were me, I would've grabbed her ass and pull her towards me and give her a long lip-lock. Then say "If your in my house, then I own you!" That's how you should get her to listen to you." Ryuuji said strongly.

"Hey, you're right! I'll do just that…hey, thanks man. See ya at school tomorrow!" Eikichi started running back to the apartment.

"Glad I could help!" 

Half an hour later at Eikichi's place…

_All right, so what Ryuuji said was too harsh! I know, but guys gotta do what a guy gotta do! So I took my shirt off and marched into my room…but before I could say anything she was already sleeping…_

"What the hell? AKIRA! WAKE UP!" Eikichi shouted.

"(Moans) Ohhh….sh-shutuppp…to (yawns) sweepy...seeply…leepsy…tired…go to bed." Akira said tiredly as she turned over on the bed.

"Yeah, right! I'm sleeping there." Eikichi said as he laid down right next to Akira. He started sweating from the forehead, and nervously put his arm over her back, pulled her towards her and closed his eyes.

Then, Akira who was still sleeping turned to face Eikichi, she accidentally but her left leg over his right one. Eikichi then started turning red, and stared at her led, he then started felling on it with his hand and started smiling with his eyes closed. 

_Yeah, I'm a real pervert! But…you don't know! She's so…so…hot! And she has such smooth legs, as smooth as a baby's bottom. But like I said, she so adorable!_

End of chapter

Should I rate this R? I'm not sure you tell me…anyway I hope I did a little good with the chapter, which may I say is much better than the fourth one. Now, I'm thinking of having Omega X as my teacher for this story…what do you think OX? You except? Anyway, review and I'll put the next chapter up soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: Last Requests?

Onizuka Love: Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 5 was my best chapter yet! Thank God! Hopefully this one will be better, even though the people who reviewed me before haven't been reviewing in a while...but me no care! I just want to finish my first GTO fic! So on with the story. By the way...I don't own GTO.

The next morning...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PSYCHO! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOUUUT!" Akira shouted at the top of her lungs from inside of Eikichi's room.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you were still here!" Eikichi ran out of the room.

"Oh, sure! Like I wasn't speaking to you last night about shutting up! You're the biggest pervert I've ever met!" She slammed the door in his face.

"But I want that shirt you're wearing back! It's mine anyway!" Eikichi shouted.

The door opened and his white T-shirt went flying out of the door. Then the door was slammed shut again.

"...She took the shirt off...that girl." Eikichi put the shirt over his left shoulder and started walking down the hall. "Only two more weeks until spring break, thank goodness. When the day comes I'll ask Akira out...maybe that'll get things off her mind." He thought to himself.

Akira tiptoed out of the room with her school clothes on, she noticed that it was quiet and started walking the normal way.

"So where are you going? There's no school today...and you have your school clothes on...what's up?" Eikichi who was sitting on the couch asked.

"Hm...what do you want?" She asked stubbornly.

"I want you..." Eikichi stood up.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I said I want you." Eikichi walked to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Whatever..."

Eikichi tried grasping her waist as he ran through the kitchen towards her, but Akira noticed him and stepped aside making him run into a wall.

"(twitches) Wha-what the heck are you doing Eikichi?" Akira asked as she started to breathe heavily.

"What's the use..."

"Hm? What's wrong now?" Akira asked as she knelt down next to Eikichi.

"Nothing..."

"Huh?"

"I think I'll take a walk outside, you stay here."

"Eikichi...what's the matter with you today?" Akira asked as she lifted his chin up.

"The words are right there...but I can't say it..." Eikichi made a gloomy look on his face and sighed.

"What do you want to say? Come on...you can tell me..." She looked him straight in the eye.

"Okay...can I borrow five bucks?" He smiled as he laid his hand out in front of her.

"(Twitches) Huh?" Akira fell down anime style then got up.

"Come on, please!" Eikichi made a puppy dog look.

"No!"

"Give it to me or else!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"I'll tell everyone about what happened last night between us."

"Nothing happened between us! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?"

"Who should I tell first?"

"I hate you! You're so mean!" She wined.

"Oh, come on! It's either that or a kiss." He said as he puckered up his lips.

"EW! No way! Take your stupid five bucks!" She said as he handed him a five-dollar bill.

"Thanks Akira! (Gives her a big kiss on the lips) See ya later!" Eikichi walked out of the door.

"UGH! I need sandpaper! YUCK! Where is the damn sandpaper!?" She shouted.

_Smart huh? Well, after I gave her my good-bye kiss I set off to the arcade to kick some tail! But little did I know that someone was going out with someone. At least...that's what I thought..._

"So you know Eikichi?" Akira asked as she walked down the street with Ryuuji.

"Yeah, and you must be his girlfriend. You are...?" 

"Akira...and I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Got ya, so wanna go to the arcade?" Ryuuji asked as he stopped at the arcade center.

"Hm? Not really...there's nothing interesting about this place."

"Come on, I'll teach you how to play on the snow board games!" Ryuuji smiled.

"Oh, you're so sweet...okay then." She smiled and walked in with Ryuuji.

The two of them passed by Eikichi who was at the front desk. They went on the snowboard with Ryuuji in back of Akira. They started moving left to right as they watched the screen. Then, Eikichi spotted the both of them and his eyes widened. He walked over to them and tapped on Ryuuji's shoulder.

"This is fun Ryuuji!" Akira smiled while still looking at the screen.

Tap! Tap!

"Hm? (Turns blue) Oh...hey...Eikichi!" Ryuuji smiled nervously.

"Yeah, get off and let me show you how it's done." He got on and stood in back of Akira.

"I should've come here a long time ago! Why didn't I think of doing this yesterday?" Akira asked herself.

"Because you were too busy sleeping with some handsome guy." Eikichi smiled.

"Hm? (Turns around) AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Akira fell off the snowboard and rubbed her head. "...What are you doing here?" 

"Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Eikichi helped her up from the floor.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"First off, I told you before that it's Saturday! NO SCHOOL!"

"So?" She asked.

"So, why are you wearing that uniform?"

"...It's none of your business!"

"Who are you trying to impress?" Eikichi asked.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh, come on! Why are you being like that?" Eikichi asked.

"I'm leaving...I think I'll get to your house by myself." She walked out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Eikichi asked as he stared out the entrance door.

"You." Ryuuji remarked as he walked out of the arcade.

"Hm?"

_Okay, so she was mad at me...I can't blame her! But I'm used to this, believe me she's ignored me many times! But she can't be mad at me forever, so I went home...but before I knew it all hell broke loose..._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Eikichi yelled as he stared at the mess around his room. He walked into the living room where Akira was quietly watching TV. He clenched his fist and turned a dark red. "What the hell did you do to my room?"

"I put is back to the way it was." She answered while staring at the TV.

"WHY? I COULD ACTUALLY SEE MY FLOOR WHEN YOU CLEANED IT UP!"

"Not my problem."

"URGH!!!!!!!" 

10 seconds later...

"AAAAAAHHHH! EIKICHI CALM DOWN! I'LL CLEAN THE MESS UP! I PROMISE! JUST STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT AXE!" Akira shrieked while running around the house.

"THEN YOU BETTER DO IT NOW!" Eikichi said as he jumped right infront of her, with the axe in his hand ready to kill.

"Let's talk about this...please?" Akira walked towards his room.

"CLEAN THE ROOM UP! NOW!" Eikichi shouted.

"All right!" She slammed the door of Eikichi's room in his face.

Who knows how long this might go on for...

Two days later at school...

_The votes were in and the winner for sophomore class president was some guy named Rikdo...I didn't care for the last name at all. Akira wasn't disappointed, neither was I...it seemed that the reason why we did this election was because of competition. As for that whole argument Akira and me had two days ago...we agreed to mind our own businesses. And as for Ryuuji, we became the best of friends along with Akira. Spring break was cancelled because of testing...but I didn't care. As long as I was with my friends...who needed vacations? So a few months later school was officially over! Thank the Lord! _

_So, you want to know what happened in our senior years? Yes, our last year in high school! Well it all started in the middle of August..._

End of chapter

A/N: I bet you thought the story was going to be over! Yeah, right! Just 4 more chapters left and this story is finished. But there will be a sequel! Yes, a sequel! See, I'm not cruel now am I? Well anyway, review a.s.a.p.! 


	7. Senior Mind

Onizuka Love: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I might not be typing for a while do to a concert I must go to and the fact that I have to go to Dallas. But don't worry, it'll only be for 3 weeks. So anyway, here we go, chapter 7...I don't own GTO. But shouldn't I?  
  
...it was the first day of our senior year. I was as usual, waiting for Sakura at the front of the school...but something was different. I mean, she was at the school...but she just walked past me like I was nothing. So I did some investigating...  
  
"Morning, Ryuuji!" Sakura smiled at him as he stooped at her locker.  
  
"Are you angry at Eikichi or something?" Ryuuji asked.  
  
"Hm? I'm not angry at anyone." Sakura closed her locker and the two started walking down the hall.  
  
"Well, you seem to be ignoring him." Ryuuji mentioned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Eikichi! You know, Eikichi Onizuka?"  
  
"...Right! I remember now! I'm so stupid sometimes!"   
  
"Yeah...anyway, I'll see you in class."  
  
"Right, see ya...who in the hell is Eikichi?" Sakura wondered.  
  
At lunch...  
  
All right, it was time to see what the heck was going on around here. So I went into the Cafeteria and sat next to Sakura who was sitting with Ryuji, eating lunch.  
  
"^_^ HEY!" Eikichi smiled as he slapped her in the back, making Sakura spit her food out and make her eyes bulge.  
  
"AH! (Faces Eikichi and makes an angry face) What'd you do that for, huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me?" Eikichi sat down and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not ignoring anyone!" Sakura said.  
  
"I know! You're ignoring ME!" Eikichi shouted.  
  
"Um...Eikichi...there's something I have to tell you..." Ryuuji said softly.  
  
"Mmm..." Sakura said under her breath, as she clenched her fists.  
  
"...Did I do something wrong? HUH? ANSWER ME!!!" He shouted again.  
  
"Uh...Eikichi..." Ryuuji called softly once more.  
  
"(Stands up and looks down at Eikichi) And...JUST WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE????!!!" Sakura shouted as she slapped Eikichi in the face, and stomped out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hm?" Eikichi rubbed his face.  
  
"I was gonna tell you...that she doesn't remember you..." Ryuuji rolled his eyes.  
  
"WHAT? HOW CAN SHE NOT REMEMBER ME!???" Eikichi shouted.  
  
"I don't know...she hasn't seen you in three months." Ryuuji explained.  
  
"(Twitches) But...she does remember you..." Eikichi glared at Ryuuji.  
  
"Mm? Well, yeah...she does." Ryuuji answered.  
  
"How come?" Eikichi clenched his fists.  
  
"I don't know...seriously!" Ryuuji backed away from Eikichi.  
  
"You haven't been doing anything behind my back...have you?" Eikichi stood up and walked over to Ryuuji, who was still sitting down.  
  
"NO! I'VE BEEN HANGING WITH YOU ALL THROUGH SUMMER VACATION!" Ryuuji backed away from Eikichi nervously.  
  
"...I guess you're right...but why can't she remember me?"   
  
"Like I said...it's been three months. The only way to make her remember you would be to...well...make her remember you." Ryuuji explained.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Eikichi smiled.  
  
"Trust me...make her remember you." Ryuuji said.  
  
"Okay...I'll try." Eikichi said.  
  
The next night...  
  
That day I went over Sakura's house, I was ready for anything she threw at me...or at least hit me with. When she opened the door...it seemed as if she'd changed.  
  
"Hm? Who are you? Do I know you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHO AM I?" YOU SLAPPED ME ACROSS THE FACE THIS AFTERNOON!!! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST REMEMBER MY FACE!" Eikichi shouted.  
  
"QUIET! You don't have to yell, my parents are sleeping...I don't want you to wake them up. Why don't we take this outside?" Sakura asked as she put her black leather jacket on.  
  
"You...mean fight?" Eikichi asked.  
  
"No! I mean talk." Sakura walked outside with Eikichi.  
  
They started walking around the neighborhood.  
  
"So...your name is Eikichi Onizuka...you've known me ever since kindergarten...and I know you too?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You always called me a pervert...remember?"   
  
"I call a lot of guys perverts...what makes you any different?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh...should I refresh your memory?" Eikichi asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Eikichi laid her on the ground and he went on top of her. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips up. Sakura twitched and pinched him in the stomach as hard as she could. Eikichi got off and started rubbing his stomach. Sakura got up and moved her hair away from her face.  
  
"What the crap? What was that all about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"GOD! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PINCH ME SO HARD!" Eikichi shouted.  
  
"...There you go yelling again..." Sakura turned the opposite direction.  
  
"URGH! Little Ms. Perfect! Show-off! Wimp! Crack head! Weirdo! Pervert lover!" Eikichi said repetitively.  
  
"WHA-WHAT?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"You heard me, you ICE QUEEN!" Eikichi shouted.  
  
"Urgh..." Sakura clenched her fist. All she could hear were those dreaded words in her head, echoing again and again. Then suddenly she snapped. She slapped him in the face. "Eikichi! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"So you do remember me? YEAH!" Eikichi smiled as he hugged her.  
  
"Uh...GET OFF ME!" Sakura pushed him onto the ground.  
  
"^_^ I'm just so glad that you're back!"   
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere...stupid child."  
  
"And you're calling me names again! Thank God!" Eikichi hugged her again.  
  
"Ew! Eikichi, get off me! Don't make me hurt you! Eikichi! STOP!"   
  
End of chapter  
  
Was that short? Well, I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter...well just to set a few things straight, I'm gonna explain what I'll be doing in the next chapter. It will take two weeks before graduation, because I need to get onto college for the last chapter. Not that I know anything about college...I'm not that old. Well, I guess that's it... 


End file.
